Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{-5})(4^{-11}))^{-11}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 4^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((5^{-5})(4^{-11}))^{-11} = (5^{(-5)(-11)})(4^{(-11)(-11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-5})(4^{-11}))^{-11}} = 5^{55} \times 4^{121}} $